Rien qu'un baiser
by xNJx
Summary: Tout commence le 31 au soir. Fête Midgardienne stupide. Tradition stupide. Résolutions stupides. Et espoir perdu. Quoi que. / Rating M, scène, langage, thème évoqué, à vous de juger / FrostIron /


_**Rien qu'un baiser :**_

…

JOYEUX NOEL, haha. J'espère que vous avez eu de belles choses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je publie cet OS. Je crois surtout que j'en ai besoin(en plus ça m'est déjà arrivé, et j'aime mettre des expériences perso dans mes écrits, mais bref on s'en fou de ma vie). Le bonus n'est pas obligatoire du tout, il est assez déprimant et comme c'est Noël si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la journée, ne lisez pas le bonus, vraiment.

Je vous embrasse. J'ai droit à des câlins quand même ?

Angie.

…

Loki s'en voulait de s'être laissé si facilement convaincre. Mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, tout comme il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir. Bon, les personnes présentes à cette fête n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis, mais tant pis. Tant pis, se disait-il, ça valait mieux que de rester seul sur le canapé à regarder des conneries dans cette boîte hideuse que les midgardiens appellent télévision -même si il devait avouer être parfois stupéfait de cette invention(mais aussi stupéfait, et choqué des ignobles choses que l'on pouvait y découvrir).

Et donc Natasha l'avait traîné ici, lui avait dit que ça allait être chouette, un soirée du Nouvel An à la base des Avengers avec tout le beau petit monde. Mouais. Pas convaincu pour le moment.

Loki portait une chemise verte avec un jean noir et déambulait dans la foule avec une flûte de champagne. Il était sûr qu'il allait s'en foutre partout avant la fin de la soirée. C'était sûr à 99.9% bordel. Donc non, il ne connaissait pas la plupart des personnes présentes. Juste ses coéquipiers les Avengers quoi. Et encore, ça faisait quelques mois qu'il était parmi eux , alors ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Juste Natasha, avec qui il s'entraînait souvent, et discutait un peu plus qu'avec les autres.

Seul, debout dans la foule dansante ou en mouvement, Loki savait maintenant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Oh oui, une très mauvaise idée. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le buffet-bar où il attrapa une nouvelle flûte de champagne. Autant s'envoyer des verres sans compter, au moins ça ferait passer le temps. Et puis, forcément, il fallut qu'on vienne l'emmerder sinon c'est pas marrant.

« Salut, » lui dit Tony, un verre à la main.

Ce type allait tellement bien avec la flûte de champagne. Loki avala sa gorgée de champagne Roederer(rien que ça) et se tourna vers l'homme.

« Ou la la, doucement avec la boisson mon vieux, » fit Tony en lui prenant le verre des mains.

Loki gémit. C'est vrai que sa tête tournait, et putain, il n'était pas si tard que ça. Plus qu'une heure avant la nouvelle année, il voulait mourir bourré avant pour échapper à l'échange de baiser. D'ailleurs, Natasha lui avait dit qu'à Minuit, tout le monde devait se trouver un partenaire pour échanger un baiser. Une histoire de tradition, apparemment. Loki s'en foutait, il était pas d'ici. Et puis, même, qui voudrait l'embrasser. Il était ici depuis plusieurs mois et la seule aventure qu'il avait eu s'était déroulée dans un bar dégueu, et sans lendemain.

« Je fais ce que je veux, » grogna t-il en tendant les mains pour récupérer sa flûte de champagne. Tony sourit.

« Allons, ne te jette pas sur moi comme ça. On verra tout à l'heure, à Minuit, ou même après tiens, » lui chuchota Tony à l'oreille, alors que Loki, qui tentait de récupérer sa flûte de champagne, trébucha et buta contre le torse du milliardaire.

Loki rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement, les éclairages ne permettaient à personne de s'en rendre compte.

Le dieu évita ensuite soigneusement le playboy et se réfugia auprès de Natasha, qui discutait avec Clint et Bruce d'enfants. Sérieusement ?

…

La musique hurlait toujours autant, et les corps bougeaient en rythme. Loki s'était laissé emporté, les mains levées au dessus de la tête, les cheveux qui bougeaient dans les sens. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et se déhanchait sans honte. Tant pis si Clint ou Peter se moqueraient de lui plus tard. Il voulait juste s'oublier pendant un instant. En fait, il ne nota même pas que sa chemise remontait légèrement, si bien que son ventre était légèrement visible, juste une parcelle de peau dévoilée. Et, lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Tony, debout au bar, un verre à la main, qui le fixait, passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, glissait ses yeux sur le corps en mouvement de Loki. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement puissant, sexy, avec les yeux de Tony sur lui. Et maintenant, Loki se rendit compte de son bout de peau qui dépassait de sa chemise. Il déglutit et sourit à Tony avant de se tourner pour danser de plus belle.

…

Bon. Le décompte commençait et il n'avait personne à embrasser.

 _ **10**_.

Toujours personne qui se dirigeait vers lui.

 _ **9.**_

Aller quoi, y avait bien quelqu'un tout seul ?

 _ **8.**_

Oh, et si possible quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

 _ **7.**_

C'est déprimant.

 _ **6.**_

Natasha rigolait alors que Bruce la tenait par la taille.

 _ **5.**_

Peter rougissait alors que Wade le chatouillait. Même un crétin comme Wade avait quelqu'un.

 _ **4**_.

Steve avec Sharon qui se souriaient tendrement.

 _ **3.**_

Loki abandonna et resta là les bras ballants.

 _ **2.**_

Puis, puis. Loki sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille, par derrière.

 _ **1.**_

Il se retourna précipitamment, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose...

 _ **BONNE ANNEE !**_

...Tony posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, délicatement. Loki sentait son cœur battre si vite, et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille presque désespérément, abruptement même, comme si il se retenait pour ne pas tomber. Les doigts de Tony vinrent s'emmêler dans sa masse de cheveux corbeau désordonnée par la danse intense pratiquée plus tôt. Loki apprécia le contact rafraîchissant, mais, en même temps, brûlant.

Puis Tony se recula doucement tout en caressant sa taille.

« Du calme, » gloussa t-il, « c'est rien qu'un baiser. »

Il prit Loki par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Sûrement qu'il avait remarqué la peau de Loki en feu, et que l'air frais lui ferrait du bien.

…

Il était maintenant _**01h15**_ , et ils étaient silencieux, assis sur l'herbe derrière la base où la musique explosait toujours autant. Loki observait Tony du coin de l'oeil. _Rien qu'un baiser..._

Dommage, se dit-il, car l'homme était doué. Très doué. Et ce, il l'avait senti rien qu'à travers un baiser.

« Je sais que tu me mates, » dit soudainement Tony en se retournant pour voir Loki qui, effectivement, le matait.

« Je, non. Pas du tout. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Tony se pencha à nouveau vers lui. « Si, absolument. » Et une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Merde alors. Que se passait-il ? Oh et puis il pouvait bien s'amuser non. C'est la fête. Et puis s'envoyer en l'air ça faisait du bien à la santé et au moral. Surtout quand on est quelqu'un de très très seul, et que sa dernière aventure a été un désastre.

Tony l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis entama un balai plus endiablé avec sa langue. Loki remarqua que Tony l'allongeait. Si il faisait cela, c'était qu'il savait que personne n'allait arriver et les surprendre. Et puis, pas sûr que Tony Stark ne s'en soucie, en fait.

Loki gloussa, et Tony se recula légèrement pour l'interroger du regard.

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser, monsieur le playboy. »

L'interpellé sourit et scella ses lèvres à son cou. Loki roula les yeux tant c'était bon, et une chaleur insupportable fit vibrer son bas ventre. Tony remarqua le mouvement pressé des hanches de Loki et lui donna un tape sur la cuisse.

« Chaque chose en son temps, »

« Déjà, hum, tu m'allumes. »

Tony gloussa dans son cou, et Loki sentit une main glisser dans son jean.

« Tu devrais mettre des jeans plus souvent. Ca te fait un cul incroyable. » le complimenta Tony.

Lorsque la main de Tony trouva sa queue dans son boxer, Loki se tordit dans tous les sens. Le playboy apprécia le spectacle de Loki, allongé sur l'herbe, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage divin, et de son bas ventre qui allait et venait à la rencontre de sa main. Il le plaqua sur l'herbe et retira sa main. Sa bouche trouva la sienne langoureusement.

« Si tu continues à faire ça je vais devoir te baiser tout de suite, »

Loki mordilla la lèvre de Tony tout en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » gémit-il, en lui léchant la peau du cou.

Loki entendit un bruit de fermeture et des frottements de vêtements. Il sent aussi qu'on le déshabille doucement, puis Tony respirer lourdement.

« Putain, t'es parfait, » gémit le playboy en l'embrassant à nouveau. Loki sentit l'air frais sur son corps à demi nu. Puis une main écarter ses cuisses d'un geste presque expert. L'air frais ne faisait rien du tout, il était en feu. Et il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel feu, « au lit ».

Un doigt humide glissa en lui lentement. Loki renversa la tête en arrière, serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Tony qui gémit, lui aussi. Il commença des vas et vient lents, et Loki le supplia de l'achever, si bien que Tony ricana. Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit en lui et Tony effectua des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'étirer bien comme il fallait. Un troisième arriva bien vite, puis ils furent remplacés par la queue tendue et glissante de Tony. Il le pénétra avec envie et brutalement. Si bien que Loki poussa un hoquet de surprise et s'accrocha à son cou. Tony sourit et s'assit, déposant Loki sur ses genoux. Un Loki qui toucha de près, de même très près le septième ciel.

Les premiers mouvements furent lents, puis la suite devint brutale, saccadée et rythmée. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient à la perfection, et on entendait plus que le bruit du vent et des gémissements des deux.

Lorsque Loki éjacula en même temps que Tony, ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe, nus et explosèrent de rire.

« Rien qu'un baiser... » souffla Loki, hilare, en haussant les épaules suggestivement.

Tony posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée de Loki.

« J'ai dit ça moi ? Ah, je voulais dire, rien que baiser. »

Loki explosa à nouveau de rire.

Oui, mais peut être qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de cela.

Peut être. Après tout, il était temps de réfléchir aux bonnes résolutions, comme disent les Midgardiens.

…

 _ **(Bonus) :**_

Peut être qu'il avait rêvé. Il ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, était que Tony ne lui témoignait plus d'attention depuis ce soir là. Ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient baisé comme des bêtes et maintenant plus rien. La vie reprenait tranquillement son court, et Loki se sentait si seul, si laissé dans ce monde de Midgardiens égocentrique. Aussi, avait-il décidé de l'ignorer de plus belle. Le dieu s'adonnait à de nombreuses activités en dehors de son travail à la base des Avengers, et faisait même des rencontres.

Mais ce n'était pas une vie. Il se cachait bien des choses, au fond de lui même. Comme le fait qu'il faisait tout cela pour cacher son malaise par rapport à sa vie, et à sa situation. Oui, voilà les réelles raisons de ce soudain changement.

Debout sur le balcon, ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage trempé de larmes. Il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient empirées à ce point, au point de se sentir si minable, si mal, si...lui. Il revoyait les images d'un dieu déchu se laissant volontairement tomber dans un ciel arc-en-ciel. Si il tombait, qui le rattraperait ?

Puis il sentit, comme ce soir là, quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière.

« J'ai pas besoin de- »

« Moi j'ai besoin de toi, Loki. »

Peut être était-ce la situation, l'adrénaline, la sensation prenante sur vent sur son visage, mais Loki se sentait bien, là.

« Personne n'a besoin de moi. »

Il entendit Tony rigoler, s'esclaffer dans son dos.

Loki ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas voir un visage déformé par un sourire haineux à nouveau, pas un rire contre lui.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je devrais peut être sauter, moi aussi. Parce que, si tu meurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai ensuite. »

Loki, cette fois ci, se retourna brusquement vers lui. Tony portait un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Arrête de dire des- »

« Non toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a blessé de te voir t'en aller, t'éloigner, me laisser alors que J'AVAIS BESOIN de toi. Surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé. Elle est encore là, je me souviens de chaque détail, » s'écria Tony. Puis il caressa la joue trempée de Loki. « Tu, ne, tu ne te rends pas compte. Ce n'était peut être qu'une nuit, mais depuis, je me sens tellement mieux. Pour une fois, je me sens vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je-me-sens-vivre-Loki ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! »

Et sa voix déraillait méchamment, menaçant de craquer d'un moment à l'autre.

« C'est toi qui m'a laissé, Tony. Tu m'as ignoré, tu étais... »

Loki soupira. Tony sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'ai observé chaque jour depuis cette nuit là. Et, je ne t'ignorais pas. Pour moi, c'est nouveau tout ça. C'est la première fois depuis Pepper que j'envisage d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un... »

Le vent soufflait toujours plus fort, et Loki remarqua soudainement, les lumières. Les lumières de la ville et du ciel sombre -les étoiles donc- étaient si belles et pleines d'espoir.

« Une...une relation ? »

Tony sourit et l'enlaça.

« Doucement, doucement, » rigola Tony lorsque Loki le serra fort, fort, très fort.

Heureusement que le vent couvrait le bruit de ses sanglots étouffés.

Mais pas de panique, il n'y avait là que de la joie.

Et de l'espoir.

« Bien plus qu'un baiser, » souffla Tony à son oreille, en caressant sa tignasse emmêlée.

…

 _The end._

…


End file.
